Book 1 Chapter 1
Summary The story opens with the DM "accidently" describing a battle where an army fighting for their freedom attacks Avorakka, before the DM realizes he's gotten ahead of himself and starts at the beginning when the party first met. The story truly starts when the party wakes up in a dimly lit jail in Avorakka, having no knowledge as to why they are there. There is a short time for introductions before guards enter, providing each party member with a piece of old, soggy bread as their last meal. Their minds racing, the adventurers begin trying to find a way out of the predicament they've found themselves in. Korvin manages to steal the key to Solragar's cell, and then pick his own lock, although it didn't amount to anything. The guards returned and, after giving some of the party (mainly Dorian) quite a heavy beating, they shackle the prisoners together, place black hoods over their heads, and lead them outside. From there, the party is herded into a cart and then transported across the city to an outdoor arena. There it is declared that they will be sentenced to death by hanging for high treason against King Trafire. Feyaro Clevane comes to the rescue of the party, cutting them down just as they are asphyxiating and joining the party as they battle their way out of the arena. They escape successfully, although one of Feyaro's archers is lost in the process, and party members fall unconcious several times. After exiting the arena, the party makes their escape on horseback. During the ensuing chase scene, Feyaro explains that he is the leader of the resistance against King Trafire. As the chase progresses, the party is pursued from several directions by guards on horseback. Seeing their difficult position, Solragar tries an unconventional tactic, and attempts to crash through a barricade; although he made absolutely no dent in the barricade, he inspired Skelorn to smash his way through it. Even though their original intention was to immediately make their way to the eastern gate of Avorakka, the party was too battered to risk continuing forward. Out of the pursuing guards' line of sight, Feyaro brought up the fact that he once knew the priest of the nearby temple of Bahamut. The party decides to take refuge at the temple of Bahamut, and Maurice is more than willing to take them in, although he pays for it when the city guards come knocking. After resting until the depths of night, the adventurers set out for the city wall using the dark and winding alleys of the city as cover from the patrolling guards. Disaster strikes along the way, and they almost get caught by one such patrol. To escape, the party ducks into a house and, once inside, are discovered by a little girl. Dorian tries to pacify her with a promise of a party. Korvin, not willing to risk discovery at the hands of a child, puts the little girl in a chokehold rendering her unconcious. Several party members disagree with this course of action, but decide to save that discussion for a time when they're in less danger. They continue on their journey to the wall, dodging a patrol on the way, before finally reaching its base. With some difficulty, they scale the wall and look down...to see a 40 foot drop into the murky river below. Meta Information Craig disconnected at around 2 ½ hours into the session and could not get his computer to start up again. Travis had to leave to pick up his girlfriend at around 3 hours into the session and did not return. Category:Book One